


B R E A T H E

by flammable_heart



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Needles, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse/Patient, Smut, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston Feels, breathing protocols, dental work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammable_heart/pseuds/flammable_heart
Summary: Tom hates the dentist, so when he breaks a tooth and needs to visit the oral surgeon, it's terrifying. But as his nurse, you attend to him surprisingly gently.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	B R E A T H E

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did at work today—working super hard clearly.
> 
> I also left this open for a part 2 so...
> 
> 💜
> 
> 18+ READERS ONLY
> 
> WARNINGS: implied sexual content

You’re terribly bored, have been for days with one of your two doctors out on vacation. It’s unusual for your office to be so slow, and it’s provided an opportunity for you to get ahead on your work. But you can only do so much prepping before you run out of things to do, and it leaves you sitting at the front desk, taking calls with the receptionist. 

The next call you pick up is a frantic man who claims his name is Luke, who says he’s the assistant for an actor who’s in town and has just broken his tooth. He needs you to keep the man’s identity under wraps, wants you to deal with him exclusively, so you tell Luke about the side entrance for the office where his charge can come in unnoticed. He still hasn’t told you the patient’s name, and you're wracking your brain trying to come up with possibilities. Philadelphia is a popular town, but it’s not like things are filmed around you frequently. Apparently he’s a nervous wreck over dental work, so you’ll have to be gentle.

You’ve not been waiting an hour when you hear a tentative knock on the door, and you shoo the other girls away so that you can help the special patient. When you open the door your jaw almost drops at the sight of Tom Hiddleston, but you’re able to keep it together enough to get him into a room and start him on some paperwork. Before you leave, you tell Tom your name and say that you’ll be back shortly to check in on him. As you walk back up to the reception area, the girls crowd you, begging you to tell them who it is. You don’t even have to say anything though, because moments later Tom pokes his head out the door and calls your name.

“I’m sorry, I’m just having trouble with the insurance portion.” He says it sheepishly, cheeks reddening slightly, and you can see a slight tremor in his hand when he sits back down. It’s all you can do not to put your hand against his cheek to comfort him. Instead, you put your hand over his, lingering for a moment before taking the pen from him. Your smile is soft when you sit down in the chair beside him, checking over his forms. 

Everything is in order, and you have a sneaking suspicion that Tom asked you back in because he’s supremely nervous, which makes you press your legs together firmly. Who knew a needy man could turn you on so thoroughly. Settling your eyes on him again, you let out a long, slow breath. “Tom, I want you to do something for me.” You let your fingertips brush against his exposed forearm, “I want you to take a full breath in, then let it out slowly.” You maintain eye contact as he sucks in a long breath, letting it out slowly through his nose. “Good boy. Now, keep at it until I come back. It’ll only be a few minutes.” Your panties feel damp when you stand again, your knee brushing Tom’s before you find your way out the door.

He can feel his dick twitch as you say ‘good boy’, aroused by the careless way you’ve touched him and the way you refuse to break eye contact. Now, instead of being nervous, he’s just worked up, the deep breaths doing little to calm his hardening cock. Shifting in the chair, Tom watches you leave, trying to adjust himself so that you don’t see anything when you come back. But palming his cock just makes it worse, and he has to actively think of anything besides your hand being there instead, stroking him with the same light touch you left on his arm.

The girls are riled up and wandering past the door in intervals just to catch a glimpse of the handsome actor when you finally bring the doctor in. Dr. Smith is a handsome septuagenarian with an easy way of speaking that calms nearly every antsy patient. He shakes Tom’s hand and launches into an animated explanation of the procedure that you’re going to do as he examines his broken tooth, all while you stand to the side. Though he’s laid back in the chair, Tom’s eyes still search you out, your cheeks growing red and your cunt getting wetter when you catch him. Dr. Smith calls you over and you slip a mask over your face, gloved hands readying the needle of novocaine before you turn around to hand it to your doctor. You see Tom’s pupils dilate in fear and before anything happens, you have him take a few more deep breaths. But as soon as your doctor gives him the first shot, Tom flinches and you put a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m just going to hold your head still.” 

Tom nods slowly, that same sheepish smile on his face from before, cheeks burning red and sweat painfully prickling his armpits. Wishing you weren’t wearing gloves so that you could feel the downy soft locks, you slot your fingers into the hair at the crown on his head, holding him lightly but firm enough so that he doesn't move again while the doctor works. If you didn’t need to assist the doctor with suctioning, you’d have held onto his arm the entire time too, but as it is, you let your nails brush Tom’s scalp every now and then, his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the sound of the drill. Every now and then, a murmured encouragement like _‘you’re doing so well’_ slips out, but you’re so intent on working that you hardly register saying it.

It takes everything in him not to whine every time your fingers move in his hair. It’s such an odd juxtaposition to be terrified of having his tooth pulled, and entirely turned on by the fact that you’re running your fingers through his hair, practically whispering that it’ll be over soon any time he thinks to move. He doesn’t know what to think, his eyes still closed when the doctor says they’re all finished. Tom’s eyes shoot open, finding yours as you clean everything up around him, a clear smile on your face even though he can’t actually see it because of the mask. He wonders if you’ve noticed the awkward hard on he’s still trying to hide by crossing his legs as soon as they raise the chair to a sitting position, but you show no sign that you have. On his way out the doctor tells you to work your magic before you let Tom leave, and everyone chuckles for different reasons.

Pulling your mask off, you jot something down quickly and hand an instruction sheet to Tom. “You should put some ice on it when you get home, and make sure you take your Motrin. Only take the Hydrocodone if you feel like you need it, and no texting silly things to people while you’re on it.” You breathe out a laugh, pointing at the numbers you’ve written at the top of the page. “I’ve given you my number in case you have any issues. Feel free to call or text.” Your smile is almost shy when your eyes meet his again, and your teeth sink into your lower lip nervously. 

Oh, he wants to be the one biting your lip right now, sucking it into his mouth so that he can taste you. Biting the inside of his cheek, Tom nods, “I’ll be more than happy to reach out if any problems arise,” he’s thinking about his cock again, rock hard in his pants and how much he’d like you to help him with that. “But really, thank you so much for everything you’ve done today. I don’t think I’d have gotten through it otherwise.” He grins, his mouth lopsided with the gauze and novocaine still working. And then he stands a little shakily, letting the piece of paper he’s holding fall in front of the bulge that’s barely contained by his tight jeans. He motions for you to take the lead as you walk through the door, and lingers a moment when you hold the exit door open for him. There are a couple of heads poked around the corner, watching you two and you roll your eyes at the girls, who quickly duck back out of your line of sight with a giggle. 

You choose to ignore them, grinning fully at Tom as he stands slightly awkwardly at the door. It’s almost like you’re both waiting for something, but neither of you can find an excuse to stay any longer when Dr. Smith walks by with a message about an emergency patient.

**5 hours later**

_Hey, it’s Tom. I was trying to come up with a good excuse to text you about my tooth, but I’ve got nothing. Would you like to go for a drink tomorrow?_


End file.
